Hidden truth, the forgotten child
by smallpumpkin
Summary: Alexander, a girl who pretends to be a boy gets in trouble helping Teito escape from clutches of Ayanami. ON OFFICIAL HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

*Kapitel 1*

My name is Alexander Knight and i am a girl pretending to be a boy. In the Barsburg Empire, females have little or no power over society and there are very few talented women in the army, but their only duties are to train students in military school. I'm not here to gain power, only wisdom and to do that i have to fake being a male.

In class i listened to the lecture the instructor was giving. Apparently, the examination test was tomorrow.

On my right, a Oak kid was making fun of another student, calling him a sklave. The sklave's friend zaiphoned the bully, revealing the kid's hidden porn magazines.

The teacher gave the humiliated kid a dirty look when the porno smacked his head. _Well, that was interesting._

[x]

At lunch hour i didn't feel hungry so i looked around, watching others. And soon noticed that the blonde from before was trying to get his buddy to eat his food, doing the airplane act with the fork. I couldn't help but smile, wishing i had a friend like him.

Without thinking about it, i stood up and walked over to them.

They looked up at me, confusion written on their faces. _Say something you idiot!_

Sweat dropping i smiled. "Hi, can i sit with you guys?" i finally said after a good moment passed.

The blonde who had a cross scar on his cheek grinned. "Sure."

As i sat down beside him, he stopped teasing the small brunette one. "My name is Alexander or Alex for short."

"Mines Mikage and this-" pointing to the brown-haired boy. "is Teito-kun."

Teito didn't say anything as he glared at us.

Not knowing what else to say i blurted out. "Nice names."

Mikage grinned even more. "Ah, so... how did you guys become friends?" i quickly added, feeling like a bigger idiot.

"I kinda forgot, we have been best friends for a long time."

"Oh." little bit disappointed.

Scarred boy bumped my shoulder and asked. "How about you, do you have any friends?"

"No..." i looked down at the table of food. "People don't like me."

"How come?" a new voice questioned.

I glanced up at said voice, it was obviously Teito because he was staring at me, waiting for a answer.

"I- uh- its because i don't do the same things they do... like partying or competing in zaiphon wars." i stuttered, that stare was so was damn serious.

Mikage grabbed my arm suddenly. "We will be your friends!"

I was very shocked but he continued. "This is great Alex, Teito and me need more friends!"

"O- okay! I'd love to be your friend." i said feeling all happy inside.

We chatted until the school bell rang.

[x]

Since i was not rich enough to afford living in a dorm room, i slept in the infirmary. That place was opened 24/7 and because they didn't care if i sleep in the waiting room.

That night i had pleasant dreams.

[x]

I stood in front of a mirror in the men's restroom, looking at my reflection. _Today is the day._

The only other male student with me, walked out. Slowly i bent down to wash my shoulder-length dark hair in the sink.

_I hope i do well and become a begleiter._

After squeezing the water out of my hair with my glove-less hands, i dried them on my uniform.

I tried hopelessly to prepare my mind for the exam.

[x]

There i stood in line with all the students, waiting for further instructions from the red-haired lady officer. She explained that we must defeat a criminal in order to pass and that abandoning our comrades will cause us to fail. The good news is that we will be in teams of ten.

_At least its better than taking on that criminal alone. _I thought.

As the officer continued, better news came. I was in team A with Teito and Mikage as well as that mean Oak kid, Shuri.

"Hey guys, i'm so happy we are in the same group together." i chirped, after i found them.

"Me too!" Mikage beamed happily.

"Remember to watch yourselves, this is very dangerous." Teito warned.

"Ah, don't worry about me, but Mikage-kun instead he looks so tired."

"Oh why did i spar with you so long Teito! i feel so drained..." the blonde complained loudly.

I laughed at that while Teito gave him a weird look.

As we made our way into a large room with glass windows everywhere, i noticed straight away the barred gate on the other side.

"Remember, it is kill or be killed. There will be help." a voiced echoed above us, over the intercom.

_Wait, what? We have to kill the criminal? _Recalling the words "defeat" and not "kill".

The closed cell opened and out of it came a bald giant, wearing an eye patch.

I gulped.

Shuri joked out loud that it was a projection and wasn't real, then flicked a rubber band at him. Which just bounced right off his chest.

"Well well, there brats sure have a lot of guts." the man spoke. "Too bad, each one of you i defeat... my sentence gets reduced!" he roared and charged at us.

I panicked and jump, clinging to the wall with my zaiphon, dodging the crazed man. However, it seems that the he was after the Oak kid, the one who taunted him.

_This is insane, i won't kill him. _Not willing to lower myself to ending the life of another person.

The enemy caught Shuri and threw him across the room, slamming into the wall beside me. I froze while Teito leaped at the man before he got hold of another student. Mikage joined in, kicking him in the back.

_Oh my gosh, they are so brave!_

The criminal punched Mikage away. "Mikage!" Teito cried out and shot a zaiphon around the man's neck. "Any movement at all and i will kill you."

Said man froze instantly. "O- okay, i won't move... just don't kill me! I want to live!"

Suddenly the entrance door behind us opened.

"What do you think you are doing? You are to kill him not capture him! Now finish him off!" the instructor, Shigure, from yesterday ordered.

Teito flinched and looked at the officer. "He's not a real enemy, there is no reason to kill-" the boy started but stopped in mid sentence.

Because in the blink of a eye the criminal was beheaded and time seemed to slow down for me. _H- how..?_

And there stood the killer, beside the instructor, wearing the cap and special uniform that signaled his high rank. The chief of staff, Ayanami.

"You're slow." he said in a cold voice that held no mercy.

A shiver ran down my spine when he glared down at Teito. _That guy... scares the shit out of me._

In the end, team A passed.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kapitel 2*

That night i couldn't sleep, my thoughts going back to the criminal, how he wanted to live but was killed anyways by that heartless man.

_I know he was a criminal that has done many terrible things, and that the army has full custody over him... but still... that was cruel._

Sighing deeply, i decided to take a walk to clear my mind.

[x]

The next day, i turned my papers in to instructor Shigure. We had today off while the teachers examined the students results.

I laid on the cut grass in the outdoor park still shocked to find out only 19 students passed out of 500.

_Guess it was no surprise that i failed... it was stupid of me to hide while my friends fought that man._

I was bummed out but then again relieved that i never had to face challenges like that again till next year.

When i walked back inside to get a bite to eat, a flock of soldiers ran past me. Serious looks on their faces.

_I wondered what happened to bring that many soldiers. _I thought to myself.

Feeling that something was terribly wrong, i followed them before they disappeared.

They moved so fast that i had a very hard time keeping up.

As they reached Chairman Miroku's conference room, the squad of officers slowed down dramatically.

I froze, to shocked to do anything but stare as a blackhawk handed over a cuffed up screaming Teito over to the group of soldiers.

Forcing myself to speak i cried out. "Teito! Let go of him, don't you see you are hurting him like that!"

A officer who looked like the one in command glanced over at me. "Scram kid, this has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does! He is my friend!" I yelled at them.

"Oh? Well your friend is no more after what he just did."

Teito shouted out death threats as he was being dragged away.

"What did he do to deserve this?" I demanded with stinging eyes.

The soldier walked away to catch up to his comrades. "He tried to attack chief Ayanami-sama." he revealed over his shoulder.

They vanished around a corner leading down another hallway.

Hastily i turned around to face the blackhawk that watched the whole scene. "S- sir is this true? Did he really do that..?" i asked in a broken voice.

The high ranked officer only glanced at me with a lollipop in his mouth as he went back inside the room. "Indeed, he tried to kill Aya-tan."

I heard the familiar click of a locked door and i hung my head as i sobbed loudly. Running away because i needed to be alone as one rumor played over and over in my head.

The rumor that no one has ever survived after going against Ayanami.

Tears ran down my face as i felt my heart breaking.

[x]

"No, you don't understand! Teito-kun wouldn't have done what he did without a good reason." i argued to the officer who was in charge of the prison.

"And you are bloody annoying, i already told you its out of my hands. I only guard the inmates, that's all." he said annoyed.

I wouldn't give up. "But still, couldn't you talk to anyone about this? Teito is only a child."

"Listen up you little runt, even if i did talk to my superior. There's nothing he can do either! The matter is between the blackhawks and Miroku-sama himself." the warden stated.

My heart felt like it was breaking again.

"Teito will die! You know was well as i do that nobody ever survives attacking Ayanami." i said desperately.

The man looked away, not wanting to talk about the rumor. "Its chief Ayanami-sama not Ayanami and it doesn't matter anyways! I will try my best but i'm telling you don't get your hopes up. Now go away already."

I couldn't help but get my hopes up despite what the warden just said. "Oh thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah, now shoo." i nodded and left, feeling better that i did something.

[x]

Meanwhile, the chief of staff couldn't wait till the endless meetings were over so he could interrogate Teito Klein. Since the boy wanted him dead for some reason during his chat with Miroku about the location of the eye of Mikhail, and not before during the exam.

He mindlessly thought about ways to torture the sklave and he grinned. _Just you wait Teito Klein, i will make you spill everything._

The generals discussed the regulations on future plans on what to do with the lands that our kingdom conquered during the Raggs war.

Hyuuga sensed that Aya-tan was thinking about something diabolical when he smirked to himself.

_**Are you planning something good Aya-tan?**_

"Ayanami-san, what are your thoughts about this?" general Oak asked suddenly when he saw the insufferable brat not paying attention.

The chief had to ignore Hyuuga and answered the question. "The plans are fine, but the time span of 5 years is too long. It would be wise to rethink this again." Ayanami stated and the general glared at him.

"Then how would you control the rebellious lands in less time?" He shot back.

Hyuuga felt very irritated at how the general talked to his leader, like he was lower than them.

Ayanami was emotionless as he spoke. "Give me and my crew one month and i will have them eating out of the palm of my hand."

The room became very quiet as they eyed the chief of staff as if he was insane. Probably was.

[x]

I watched the beautiful sunset on the balcony.

For some strange reason i got this vibe that something big was going to happen soon.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Then all of a sudden a siren went off and i jumped.

Down below, soldiers ran everywhere, like they were looking for something or someone. _What is happening?_

"A fugitive has escaped! Look everywhere for him!" i heard one of them ordered from somewhere.

_A fugitive escaped? _I repeated and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Maybe it was Teito!_

As if by some miracle, two figures appeared on another balcony on the other side of the courtyard. When i squinted my eyes for a better look i gasped. It was Teito and Mikage!

It looked as if they were backing up from the two soldiers that stood there with them. _Oh no._

Then Teito took Mikage as a hostage, placing a weapon over his neck. I pulled myself onto the railing not being able to take this anymore.

Teito pushed the hostage toawrds the guards and he himself jumped over and used a zaiphon to soften the landing on a hawkzile that was sitting there.

I lept into the air and used my special move that i have kept hidden to generate zaiphon wings.

As i flew over to where they were, Teito looked over and stared at me like i gave birth to pigs.

"I will explain later, right now you need to get away from here." i told him as i landed in the seat behind him and let the wings vanish since it uses up alot of energy.

Teito slowly nodded and he drove off into the sky.

But right before we did, someone appeared on that same balcony. That someone being the chief of staff. _Oh shit._

I will never forget that look in his eyes as he shot a powerful red zaiphon at us and Teito was too focused on driving he didn't noticed him till it was too late.

Using all of my zaiphon powers to stop Ayanami's but his was too overwhelming and it sliced through mine, hitting us both.

But mostly me.

_**No! **_Someone screamed into my head.

I cried out in pure agony and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kapitel 3*

Teito held onto Alexander with one hand while the other steered the flying vehicle. The pilot flew over lifeless mountains closing to blacking out himself, remembering falling snow before he did.

[x]

I woke up suddenly when i felt like i was free-falling and when i looked around we actually are!

With all my strength i could muster, i tried and failed to create the zaiphon wings again.

I screamed while Teito was unconscious, we both falling to our death.

[x]

My master was about to die and i wasn't going to sit back and let it happen. I took complete control of her body and released my blacken angel wings.

[A/N Yes, black wings... it will be explained in the future chapters.]

From there, i proceeded to fly down from the cold atmosphere.

_Please be okay. _I thought when i recalled the zaiphon that hit her earlier.

As i was flying down to safety i noticed that her friend was saved by one of three bishops, but i didn't care about that boy, only my master.

I knew from her mind that the Barsburg Empire will be after her, so i wasn't going to go there. Instead for now, i headed towards a cave that i spotted below because i need to heal the injures from before.

[x]

After i cast a spell to heal my master's wounds, i paced around in the big cave.

I looked at my hands. **"It has been such a long time... i really don't want to leave so soon." **i muttered to myself, enjoying the feeling of being alive in this world and better yet, in control of her body.

But i loved her too much to take away her body so i sighed, torn between the two choices.

A sudden noise snapped me from my monologue. _Who's out there this time?_

Walking outside, i saw in the sunset sky, many hawkziles flying overhead, zooming towards the spot where mine and that boy's crashed.

I narrowed my eyes and hid back into the shadows that the cave provided and debated whether or not to fly away from the obvious man hunt and risk running into them or staying put.

Making my decision i closed my eyes. **"I won't put master into any unnecessary danger."**

Wrapping myself in my wings for better comfort, i fell asleep on the rocky ground. Her body needs rest even if i don't.

[x]

In the middle of the night, i heard footsteps nearby and i woke up instantly.

Flashlights shone around the outside of the cave and i began to deeply regret staying here.

On impulse i flew up to the ceiling of the cave and clung to it using my hands and feet. I sunk my growing nails in the rocks.

_I'm to much in a weaken state to fight for too long._

Watching them closely, the soldiers made their way into the not-that-big-anymore cave, lights everywhere.

One of them caught my attention the most. It was a member of the blackhawks, the one with raven hair and shades. I knew that man was especially dangerous from the power he kept hidden.

"Ah, this is taking forever, Aya-tan will be most upset." the blackhawk complained.

Another soldier spoke. "Major Hyuuga, perhaps its best if you leave this searching to us and get some sleep for when we actually find them."

Hyuuga sighed. "Your right." he ran a gloved hand over his hair. "But i swear i feel a presence in here besides us."

I gulped and the dangerous man looked right up at me and smiled. "Oh! Would you look at that, there's one right up there. What a sneaky little boy."

All the officers stared at me wide-eyed, while i was paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

"My oh my, he has gotten himself a pair of wings." The major continued.

Faster than a heartbeat, he was in front me, sword drawn. I tried to move away in time, but that smiling man sliced my wings.

I winced and fell down on the ground with a thud, too damaged to fly.

They quickly surrounded me and i growled at them.

"What in the world is that thing!" A soldier asked loudly and my eye twitched.

"Was he a kor this whole time?" Another added.

"Can't be! He has black wings not bone ones! But those eyes... are blood red!"

The first officer spoke again. "Major, what are your orders?"

**"Insolent fools, leave my master alone!" **i hissed at them.

Hyuuga tilted his head to the side. "Kill him, its only Teito that Aya-tan wants."

At those words, they all drew their weapons.

My desire to keep my master alive caused me to take drastic measures. I took a deep breath and created a new set of wings next to the damaged ones and lept in the air. _Must get away... even if i increase the chance of that demon returning._

That same blackhawk appeared before me again, but this time i quickly summoned a protective barrier around me to deflect his deadly sword.

I needed to be very careful, if i use too much power i risk being consumed by darkness.

From below, many zaiphons were shot at me while grinning Hyuuga slashed at my barrier constantly as if he enjoyed this battle.

I gritted my teeth for what i was about to do next.

Letting a little bit of my true power enter me, i waved my arm and zaiphons rained down on the soldiers from above, slicing through theirs.

The last thing i wanted was a massacre on my hands so i made sure that it wasn't strong enough to kill.

Evil thoughts started to swirl in my thoughts. _Kill them all, they all deserve it. That will teach them not to fight you again. Bring fear to Barsburg and their hearts, devour these fools!_

_No!_

I fought a war within myself as i flew of the cave.

Then all of a sudden i cried out as i witness a blade protrude out of my chest from behind.

I whipped around to face Hyuuga and for a moment my inner demon had control of my pained mind.

**"Warsfeil scum! How dare you injure me!" **i seethed and slashed his body with my blood-thirsty claws in a flash.

The blackhawk cried out in pure agony that i have forced into him with that gaping wound.

I was about to chop off his head when i snapped out of it.

_Oh god! I have to get away before that happens again cause i won't be able to hold him back a second time!_

Blinking hard, i slowly regained myself and flew off into the starry night sky. The sword still inside my master's body.

[x]

Meanwhile, Ayanami squeezed his eyes shut from utter frustration as he felt through the bonds that Hyuuga has been beaten. He didn't think in his wildest dreams that a mere cadet has overpowered his major.

He didn't know Hyuuga would've been defeated so easily so he didn't help, but now he realized he should have and to top it off, he wasn't even watching so he had no clue how it even happened.

But now, Hyuuga was knocked out cold so he couldn't even communicate with him. When Ayanami finished the paper he was writing the conversations started.

**Konatsu: Ayanami-sama, what happened to Hyuuga-sama? I sense that he has been defeated!**

**Kuroyuri: Yeah! This can't be true!**

**Haruse: I agree as well, he is the strongest one here besides you Ayanami-sama!**

**Katsuragi: Who could have done this?**

Ayanami felt like he needed to keep his subordinates from going hysterical, even if he himself is upset too.

**Ayanami: Calm down, Hyuuga is only unconscious not dead. There is no time to waste, go now and bring the major back here. **

**All except Ayanami: Hai!**

The chief of staff glared down at the paper and he swore that he would get to the bottom of this. _When i capture that boy, he will pay dearly for this. _

Not knowing that it was Alexander and not Teito that has beaten the search crew and Major Hyuuga.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kapitel 4*

Only when the first rays of the sun appeared over the horizon did i fly down into the woods next to a small village.

I flinched in pain when i sat down on a boulder and braced myself as i gripped the black sword that was lodged in me and yanked it.

Biting my lip to stop myself from howling in pain as the blade slowly came out and i tossed it into the grass.

_I... i need to rest and recuperate..._

With shaking hands, i healed the wound while my wings disappeared into the wind. As soon as i finished the healing, i gave back her body. Not wanting to take anymore chances with my tainted side returning.

I felt sore all over when i woke up.

_Where the heck am i? _I cursed silently while looking everywhere to see anything i might recognize, but it was all unfamiliar.

Something shiny caught my eye and i walked over to it. It turned out to be a beautiful black katana but it had some blood on it.

As if by instinct, i glanced around again for anything it might have cut or the person it belonged too, again nothing. I wiped the blood off on the grass and hooked it onto my uniform belt.

[x]

I walked out of the forest trying to remember how i ended up here but my mind came up blank.

_If i'm here... maybe Teito-kun managed to get away as well._

Up ahead a little town came into view and i went over to the small building that read Greenhorn Village Hall.

After going inside i asked the lady behind the old desk. "Do you know where i can get a map?"

She looked up and stared at me like she's never seen a soldier before. I'm betting that she hasn't. "Next to the monthly news fliers, over there." the woman pointed down the hall.

I thanked her quickly and made my way over to where she pointed.

Scanning though the maps till i found one of the whole empire with all seven districts. So, this little village resided on the outskirts of the 7th district, the same one that held the famous Barsburg Church.

I paid for the map with the little money i carried in my pockets and left.

[x]

Meanwhile, Teito almost committed suicide by means of jumping out a window but was stopped by a blond bishop know as Frau.

[x]

And the chief of staff didn't get no sleep that night as he worked tirelessly to figure out where Alexander was since Teito has taken safety inside the great church.

The major Hyuuga was still out cold and useless to a very disappointed Ayanami.

[x]

_Think Alex think, where should i go when the military is after me?_

I debated where to go in my head as i walked aimlessly around the small town.

There was no family or relatives for me to return too and the situation i'm in hit me hard. _I am alone in this... there's nowhere a wanted fugitive can go..._

My stomach growled loudly and i sighed, remembering that i used the last of my cash on the map.

Then a brilliant thought popped in my head. _I wonder how much i can sell this sword for? _Glancing down at said blade. _If i go to a city i can definitely get more for it there than i can get here._

Studying my map, i figured the closest highly populated area would be the Barsburg Church, but even that place was over forty miles away.

I strode over to the clothes shop that i have seen earlier.

[x]

Grinning like a fool, i looked at myself in the mirror, happy that i managed to get these used robes from the shop.

_Finally something good came from that awful military uniform. _I thought.

[x]

Chewing on apples that i picked from the trees, i read through the monthly news papers i grabbed from a trash can as i walked down a dirt road.

There was nothing interesting to read but i was so bored and needed some way to pass the time.

I would have liked to have used my zaiphon wings to help me but i knew it was a risk that i couldn't take until the search for me died down a bit. _Knowing them, i bet they sent the word out everywhere._

It was around noon that a familiar noise made me look up the road.

A horse rider appeared out of the glaring sun that hit my eyes. Before i realized it was a messenger from the Empire, the rider slowed the horse down, stopping in front of me.

"Halt there." the officer barked at me and i froze. "State your business, where are you heading?"

It took me a moment to realize that he didn't suspect me because of what i was wearing. _Good thing i hid the sword in these used robes._

I forced a smile. "Meeting relatives for a wedding and to finally meet my baby nephew." i lied, trying to make something up on the spot.

The soldier seemed to soften up. "Okay but watch watch, there are two fugitives on the run."

I relaxed when he rode off leaving behind a cloud of dust. _Wow, i'm impressed. They already reached out this far in one day, but then again i helped the cadet escape who tried to kill the chief of staff..._

But then it hit me and i facepalmed. _What if he discovers the uniform i sold back there!_

Mentally slapping myself, i started to walk faster while staying close to the edge of the forest in case i might need to hide.

[x]

The full moon hung really low tonight as i shivered from the cold. I didn't have any blankets to keep me warm as i tried to fall asleep on the ground, using my arm as a pillow. Trying to keep near the road but out of reach from prying eyes.

"Its s- so cold t- tonight." i whined to myself, teeth chattering.

A gentle voice soothed me, right before i fell to sleep. _**Don't worry, i will keep you warm tonight. **_

I sighed happily when i no longer felt cold but warm instead.

[x]

"What happened?" a demanding voice asked when a certain man regained conscious.

The sore man blinked slowly as he stared into the eyes of his leader. "Aya-tan? What are you doing here... where am i..?" totally ignoring the question his Aya-tan just asked.

Ayanami rubbed his temples as he placed his chart on the table beside the hospital bed.

Reading Hyuuga's memories, the chief of staff realized that it wasn't Teito that has beaten the major. "You have sustained a nasty wound so you are resting."

"Oh, i see."

"Hyuuga, what happened?" he repeated still not believing what he saw.

The patient sighed and looked out the window. "I'm not sure Aya-tan... one moment that kid was weak compared to me than the next he wasn't. It was if he unlocked some kind of power and during halfway his aura turned darker as he fled." a long pause. "He moved so fast when he slashed me, i barely even saw it coming."

Ayanami thought about what he said. "Did his presence felt like that of an angel's?" he himself didn't know because he wasn't watching the battle.

"I thought so at first... but then i changed my mind, there was no way he could have been. There wasn't any light emitted from that kid. Perhaps a fallen one instead?"

"No, i would've sensed it if that was the case."

There was a long silence between the two.

Hyuuga remember something. "Aya-tan, my sword..." then he sat up slowly.

"I know, you stabbed him and he flew off with it." Ayanami said. "It will be replaced."

The major shook his head. "Not that, my sword has my wars on it."

"That creature within the kid killed off any remaining wars." feeling like his major was a idiot.

"Aya-tan... he carries my sword with him, i feel it." Hyuuga finally concluded.

The chief of staff smirked at the cadet's mistake. Suddenly he stood up and healed Hyuuga with his healing zaiphon in one swift motion.

"Bring a fleet ship and track down that pest." Ayanami ordered before walking out the door with his schedule chart. Taking a serious interest in Alexander Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

*kapitel 5*

When i woke up the next morning, i watched in horror as many hawkziles flew across the sky as if trying to cover as much area as possible.

Hiding in the forest, i still felt cornered with so many vehicles after me. _Dammit, i'm so screwed!_

Trying to be a ninja, i stayed under the biggest trees and ran deeper into the woods.

After what felt like forever did i finally slow down, my lungs burning for oxygen. I fell on my knees, gasping for air like a fish would do.

I crawled over to a small water hole, really needing a drink of water.

With shaking hands i cast a zaiphon at the water, destroying any harmful bacteria that might have been there. Lowering myself, i drank deeply from the water puddle.

Wanting to put much distance between me and my pursuers, i continued to keep moving.

[x]

I walked all day and night was fast approaching, but still i felt the constant urge to keep going.

So i decided that this time i will travel in the sky where the night offered me camouflage.

[x]

As i flew into the night sky, i felt lucky that tonight was cloudy so that the moon couldn't shine everywhere like it did last night.

However i pulled my hood closer around my freezing face, trying to fight off the cold winds.

Suddenly everything was hit with a blinding light and i shut my eyes, temporary blinded.

"Ahh!" i groaned in pain as my right arm sizzled in heat, not knowing that i dodged a zaiphon that was aimed at me.

The next one i wasn't as lucky as it hit me square in the chest. I cried out and began to fall, my zaiphon wings gone since my concentration was broken which is needed to maintain any zaiphon.

_**Not again! Master, hold on!**_

I didn't have any time to comprehend the extra voice in my head as i felt a force take over my body, stopping me in mid-air.

In a voice that clearly wasn't mine, i hissed at the gigantic battleship. **"How dare you injure me again?"**

Slowly i felt myself give in to this other person.

My eyesight became fogged up as my arm slashed through all the oncoming zaiphons, and lightning from the clouds struck the ship.

**"Insufferable morons, prepare to be punished!" **My enraged voice said as the air crackled with oozing power and i was engulfed into nothingness as this other person had full control.

I raised my arm at them and i let the spirits of the elements enter my hand, as a gateway into this world. **"Feel the wrath of Lazarus!" **i roared and released the spirit of fire upon them.

Their precious battleship set ablaze instantaneously and began to fall soon after.

_NO!_

I froze at the voice.

_**Ma- master..?**_

_What? Master..? Ah, no time for that! Anyways save them! Don't let them die!_

_**But they tried to kill you.**_

_I don't care. There are hundreds of people on that ship, they all don't deserve to die! _

_**Still... they will come after you again and again...**_

_Please, i'm begging you!_

_**Don't worry, i will obey.**_

I sealed away the spirit that i freed and all the unnatural fire disappeared from the ship that is crashing. Then i commanded the spirit of wind to save the falling fleet ship that was destined to crash and released the wind spirit.

The winds appeared and swirled around the over-sized battleship, slowing it down until it gently landed in the forest, before i sealed up the wind spirit as well.

_**Please rest until i fly us away to safety.**_

_Okay..._

_**Do you want me to take you to the Barsburg Church?**_

_Yes, that would be gr-_

I screamed as i clutched my head in agony. The darkness within me gripped my soul tightly, it wanted to corrupt me, to make me evil.

Against my will, i felt my fangs grow, thirsty for blood, for souls and i looked down at the ship where all the humans resided inside.

Never before have i had such a strong desire to devour and bring fear to the world.

_**Take over master! Before i do unspeakable things!**_

_What's wrong? _Not knowing of my hungry demon side since master was not existing in reality for now, only in my thoughts.

_**I will help you later when i gain control over myself! For now, please stay safe!**_

I didn't give her a chance to reply before i locked myself up within her soul.

It took all i had to maintain the zaiphon wings after Lazarus left. From below, hawziles flew out of the fallen ship.

One of them was Hyuuga and he had a murderous look written on his face.

The color drained from my own face as i flew off, flapping my wings like crazy because the human devil was after me.

"Just you wait! When i get my hands on you, you are gonna wish that you were dead! You hear me? DEAD!" the blackhawk yelled at me, none of the usual humor in his voice.

A ball of dark energy whizzed past my head.

[x]

While sitting in his seat, the chief of staff watched the whole ordeal with growing fascination to the powers this so called Lazarus possessed. He never heard of an angel called by that name so he was more eager to capture the host and force the answers out of him before turning him into a mindless slave for he himself to use as he pleased.

**Ayanami: Remember Hyuuga, i want the boy alive not dead.**

**Hyuuga: I know Aya-tan, i just want payback before handing that little brat over.**

**Ayanami: Very well.**

Although the he was ticked off that one of his ships has crashed and that he had some explaining to do later to the generals and Miroku, he really wanted to capture Alex, the host for a being that had control over the elements.

There were moments when he hated being the chief of staff and this was one of them, not being able to chase down an intriguing person like Lazarus and have to sit through these boring meetings one after another.

This time Miroku was bugging him about the process on capturing Teito Klein.

"Don't worry, i have already have a plan in place for retrieving the boy." he told the chairman who cornered him when he walked out of a meeting.

"Good because i'd really hate to lose that boy." was Miroku's response.

[x]

_Lazarus! Help me!_

_**Master i... i need more time...**_

Another of Hyuuga's attack missed me but he is catching up to me quickly.

_There's no way i can out fly a hawkzile! When he catches up to me i will die!_

_**I can't risk fighting them so soon, but i will lend you a hand and create fog.**_

_Yes yes! Thank you!_

Instantly, thick fog started to form everywhere and i began to relax a little.

_**Listen closely, don't stop till you reach the church it is the only place the military can't enter.**_

I was about to answer him back but had to deflect a dark sphere from hitting me.

When i flew into the protection of the mist i heard Hyuuga cursing out loud.

"If you think that fog will save you... you have another thing coming! Just wait till i hand you over to Aya-tan, he will break you in so many ways but only after i am done with you!" the blackhawk laughed evilly.

[x]

At the same time Teito faced his first kor ever as he almost touched his bishop father from the dead but was stopped by Frau. The bishop fought the old man who was controlled by a kor, using his scythe that used to be Verloren's.

But it now it was too late as the kor sent a message to Verloren's reincarnation who was none other than Ayanami, that a certain bishop carried his prized weapon.

Frau sliced off the old man's kor wings, ending the contract between them. Then he put Teito to sleep before removing Verloren's mark that showed up on the boy's chest.

[x]

Leaving a chief of staff more amused as he walked back to his blackhawk fort ship.


	6. Chapter 6

*Kapitel 6*

I shivered when i felt a great malice choking me in the atmosphere. Then suddenly, slicing through the fog came multiple attacks all at once.

There was no way i could dodge all of them or even deflect them all. I would have prepared for the impact, if, my body didn't twitch and a glowing barrier surrounded me, melting all of Hyuuga's attacks when them came in contact. _Was that you Lazarus?_

_**Yes... **_

He only spoke one word but his voice seemed strained like he holding back something and it was taking its toll on him.

_Don't help me anymore if it hurts you like this! Just rest yourself and let me deal with escaping._

_**Understood, but i... won't let you die... no matter what**_

"Come out, come out wherever you are." the pursuer taunted from a farther distance than before and i knew i was getting away. "You can't run forever, what Aya-tan wants... he eventually obtains so even if you manage to get away he - we will track you down again."

The whole time my heart beated wildly as i kept imagining that Hyuuga might appear out of nowhere but he never did.

[A/N, Selenna-Luna and Mary requested more of Ayanami so here is an extra scene that i typed down from the rough draft i had on my gmail. Yes, that's how i have been able to update quickly and don't worry, they will interact in later chapters.]

[x]

Ayanami couldn't believe what he was seeing as he sat down in his seat while his subordinates started up his flying ship. How dare Hyuuga lose track of the cadet, that's the second time he has failed and that wasn't something the chief of staff wanted or expected from him.

**Ayanami: You really disappointed me this time Hyuuga.**

**Hyuuga: Ah, no Aya-tan no! I will capture him i promise so please give me more time! This fog is so thick i can't see anything... *mumbles***

**Ayanami: I don't want excuses only results.**

**Hyuuga: Yes but...**

**Ayanami: but what?**

**Hyuuga: How come i had to do this alone? Why couldn't i bring any of the others?**

**Ayanami: Idiot, i was giving you a chance to redeem yourself but i guess that was only wishful thinking.**

**Hyuuga: Nuuu! Now i feel even crappier... thanks alot Aya-tan... **

The chief ignored him as he ordered his officers to head to district 5 to settle down a rebellious group of people who refused to have anything to do with the Barsburg Empire.

The mission that was assigned to him to complete in a month since he stated himself it can be done in that frame of time.

Which is also known as the fallen Raggs kingdom.

Only Ayanami eyes showed any emotion as he waited patiently to vent out his blocked emotions on the people there if they choosed to say no to him.

Then there's the plan to capture Teito Klein and he was going to use his friend Mikage to carry it out.

_Ah, sometimes i enjoy this too much. _he thought to himself as he leafed through the kors messages to see if there was anything important he missed, since one told him that a certain bishop had his scythe.

[x]

It wasn't till many long hours later when the two towers appeared in the rising sun, the first sign of the symbolic Barsburg Church finally coming into view, i was so relieved i could cry.

Flying down, i stood before the very tall entrance doors and knocked. Seconds later, a nun opened the door so quickly i flinched.

Before i could even say anything she spoke first. "Hi there little lamb! Do you wish to come inside?"

I nodded weakly and followed the young lady inside the huge church-like fortress, still in awe of the utter beauty that surrounded this place.

_Lazarus we did it, we are inside the legendary church!_

_**I see that, great job in doing so.**_

We walked past a field of grass in the courtyard before stopping at another pair of doors. "Shh okay? I'm not suppose to open these doors until later." the nun whispered in my ear.

I looked at her then at the door and back again. "I understand perfectly, this will be our little secret." i smiled at her.

The sneaky nun smiled back and unlocked the inner doors, leading me to an equally amazing inner church that looked very grand.

We didn't make it far before a red-haired bishop that wore glasses came out of nowhere and stared at us with a blank look on his face.

"Sister Athena, who is the person beside you?" the bishop asked.

The nun named Athena laughed nervously. "Ah, you see bishop Castor... he..."

I rescued her from embarrassment and explained. "I'm Alexander and i begged this nun to let me come inside."

The gorgeous bishop studied me with his serious eyes. "Hmm."

Then he gracefully walked towards us and stopped before me.

"Do you know of a child named Teito?" Castor blurted out suddenly, looking down at me while i thought i was hearing things. _Does he mean..._

"Do you mean Teito Klein...?" I asked back slowly.

"Yes."

My jaw dropped. "Of- of course i do! Is he alright?"

The gentle man smiled warmly. "Yes he is here. Follow me, Teito-kun will be so happy to see you."

Sister Athena waved goodbye to us and left as i stayed with the bishop who was leading me to my dear friend.

[x]

While Kuroyuri and his taller begleiter Haruse prepped up Mikage to be dropped off and infiltrate the Barsburg Church undetected to capture a certain brown-haired boy. Unknown to the knocked out teen that half his soul was stolen by force by a cruel mastermind.

"Perfect! Now he has no memories of what Ayanami-sama did to him ~ !" squealed the pink-haired one who was only a kid himself.

"Kuroyuri-sama well done, but please we must get going before the blackhawk fort gets farther away from the 7th district while we are so close to it at the moment." the other said.

The small child pouted his face. "Aw... i was having so much fun..."

"I know Kuroyuri-sama and i'm sorry." Haruse sincerely apologized.

"But your right as always Haruse-kun, lets load him on a hawkzile and drop him off there."

The two blackhawks did just that.

[x]

"So, are you Teito-kun's friend?"

I answered with a question. "Does three days count as a friend status?"

The bishop chuckled softly. "I believe so."

The conversation died down as we climbed stairs.

After long awkward moments of silence i spoke my thoughts. "Thank you so much Castor."

"What for?" not knowing which part to be thanked for.

I paused for a second. "I was really worried about Teito-kun and didn't think he would escape."

"Oh what happened?" then he added. "He didn't tell us bishops anything since he has been here."

I let out a deep sigh. "They say that he tried to attack Ayanami and was sent to prison but later that day he escaped and was hit by a zaiphon while flying off on a hawkzile."

Not wanting to explain my roll in the part.

But the bishop seemed to suspect something more and said. "So you were there when Teito escaped."

I nodded when he glanced at me for an answer.

"Who shot the zaiphon?"

"The chief of staff." i said a bit nervously. _Its like he is interrogating me..._

A long, long moment past before he asked. "And how did you get away?"

I blinked. "What?"

"I read the papers and there was two that escaped from the military academy that same day." Castor paused. "And i remember that your picture was on it as well."

Laughing guiltily i explained stupidly. "Well... i helped Teito get away so i had to leave too."

"How did you manage that if the place was on lock down?"

At this point i sweat dropped. _Ack! All this questioning because i let slip about the zaiphon and hawkzile!_

"I guess i was extremely lucky?" i said innocently and in a second the bishop reached inside my robes and pulled out the black sword.

Castor pushed me against the wall and held the blade in my face to see and i froze.

"And how did you obtain this warsfeil weapon?" The towering man demanded, still calm and collected as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

*Kapitel 7*

My voice became shaky as i made up a lame lie. "I won it... in a gamble?" knowing that he wouldn't believe the truth.

Castor grabbed my hands roughly. "Ask the guards to come get me when you will tell the full truth." he said as he swiftly turned the other way, taking me to the prison cells.

[x]

"What is this world coming too! Since when do churchs' ever have a jail?" i babbled as i shook the locked cell gate. "Helloooo ~ !"

"Shut up already!" the guard yelled at me and i screamed at the top of my lungs. Said guard suddenly threaten to take away my meals for the day if i didn't stop.

I didn't want to starve so i shut my mouth, mad that the person had control over me.

This prison sealed off any and all zaiphon energy and that irked me bad, zaiphon was a part of me.

_You there Lazarus?_

_**Yes master.**_

Of all the things i could have said this one slipped through. _How come everything i do backfires on me..?_

_**Please don't blame yourself it is my fault as well.**_

_And by the way, why do you keep calling me master?_

_**Because you are my host body, therefore you are my master.**_

_Well... call me by my name, i don't want it to be master._

_**As you wish master- ah, i mean Alexander.**_

[x]

Hyuuga paled right before he enter Aya-tan's office. He could no longer feel the presence of his prized sword, it was as if it had been purified by someone and that was bad because he needed it to locate the runaway cadet. _Shit._

Then to add to his bad luck the door swung opened and there stood a glaring Ayanami.

The major sweat dropped. "Ah Aya-tan its so nice to see you smiling face..." and the sliver-haired man narrowed his deadly amethyst eyes. "Uh... you see, there's this little problem with... with my sword..."

"You don't need to say something that i already know." came the harsh reply of his commanding officer.

"Er- uh.. yes! yes, your quite right... as always. So..." the sweating Hyuuga trailed off.

"So you have failed yet again and wish not to be punished am i correct?"

"Oh Aya-tan you know me so well its like we were meant for each other!" the clueless subordinate cried happily still not realizing his perfect crush was not that forgiving.

"Three seconds is what i will give you so you better start running." Ayanami spoke in a cold voice that could cause nightmares to occur forever and Hyuuga...? Oh he ran for his life.

It didn't matter how fast he ran because in he caught in the end, whipped mercilessly by none other than Ayanami, the one who broke his heart everyday. Yet still tried to woo him even through it was futile.

[x]

I gazed out from the little barred window at the watery scenery the life below the waves thrived on.

The peaceful view was too relaxing as i no longer felt angry.

_**Do you want me to break you out of here?**_

_Thank you but no thanks. For now, this is the best place to hide from the empire._

_**There is no need to hide when you have me.**_

_That might be so but i am exhausted and this place is perfect for taking a break._

_**I understand mast- er- Alex.**_

[x]

"Are you ready to explain yourself?" bishop Castor asked me as he stood outside my cell.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Go on then."

Letting out a deep sigh i told the bishop this. "I was with Teito-kun when we both took off on the hawkzile, my zaiphon wasn't strong enough to stop Ayanami's and it hit us. So i fainted while Teito kept on driving but he blacked out too and we fell. Then the next thing i knew i woke up in Greenhorn and found that sword, laying on the grass and decided to sell it and coming here, knowing i would make more money. The end."

_That's the truth but it sounds so fishy and made up._

He gave me a weird look. "How did you end up in Greenhorn?"

"I don't know, i can't remember." i replied truthfully.

The bishop paced from side to side, clearly thinking. "I feel that you aren't lying to me, but i must keep you here a few more days just in case." finally making a decision.

_**How dare that wretched fool not believe my master!**_

_Its Alex not master. _"If its only for a few more days... then Castor, i will wait." i obliged.

_**Alexander, does this not upset you as it does me?**_

"Good then i will come back in three days." the bishop said and left quietly.

_Its only three more days, what's the big deal in that._

_**Three days that they will take from you.**_

I wanted to change the topic that has upset Lazarus. _So... have you been with me my whole life?_

_**Since the day you were born.**_

_Then why did you only recently appear?_

_**There was no need for me too until your life was in mortal danger when you fell from that hawkzile.**_

_So you were the one who saved me and brought me to Greenhorn._

_**Yes.**_

_Thank you for saving my life._

_**No need to thank me, it is my duty to protect you.**_

[x]

The first day passed by fast as i chatted with Lazarus about anything that popped into my head. It seemed that he didn't want to talk about himself much but he did reveal that he is my guardian angel and that he loves it when he is freed so he can enjoy the pleasures of life.

Lazarus also admitted that he watched everything i ever saw or do and that made me really embarrassed. _You know that makes you the ultimate stalker right? _i teased him.

_**Ha ha ha, i would defend myself but its true.**_

[x]

The second day i surprised Lazarus and told him he could use my body today as a way of paying him back for all he has done for me.

_**Are you sure Alex?**_

_Yes, its the least i can do._

_**You are too kind for your own good.**_

I grinned at the compliment as he took over.

The first thing i did was feel my master's body all over, ecstatic that i was given permission to do anything i want for today. However my fun was ruined in seconds.

_W- what are you doing!_

_**You gave your body to me for the day didn't you?**_

_Yeah but you are touching me..._

_**So? I have already seen you naked many times before.**_

_Whaaat?_

_**Besides i haven't been able to touch anything in a very long time, will you deny me of that?**_

_You make it sound like i am the bad guy here..._

_**That wasn't my intention, i just wanted to convince you that this was one of my desires i wanted to do.**_

_Ahh... y- you... and me..?_

_**Alex relax, i will stop if you want me too the last thing i want is to make you upset.**_

_I- i made a promise and i don't break them and i... wasn't upset just... surprised._

_**I can take away the pleasure that you feel if it will make it easier for you.**_

_This is too soon... i don't know if i shou-_

Tired of pointlessly trying to convince her i sent a wave of pure pleasure to her and she helplessly moaned. _**But you don't know what you are missing if you do.**_

_Tell me... Lazarus... ahh... is this really you? _

I thought about it and froze realizing that as much as i wanted to continue, this most certainly wasn't like me at all. My blood turned cold as ice when i figured it out.

_**Your right Alex, this isn't like me at all.**_

_Your inner darkness?_

_**I didn't even notice it had control over me until you said something.**_

_But you didn't use any of your powers this time._

_**When i awoke from my sleeping state so did my other half and means i will be constantly fighting myself for my own sanity.**_

_That's awful..._

_**Indeed, but worry not, i will not aloud myself to be consumed by evil.**_

Lazarus was more careful this time when he stayed but all he did was lay down on the small bed and did absolutely nothing.

I guess angels like him don't suffer from boredom like we humans do.


	8. Chapter 8

*Kapitel 8*

Unknown to Alex, the plan fell into place. During the 2nd day Mikage was welcomed with open arms of Teito and they spent that time exploring the church, both in the dark of what is yet to happen.

[x]

Three bishops secretly watched over the them.

"Is that other brat the annoying brat's boyfriend?" Frau asked out loud as he glared at the happy teens.

"I think he is Teito-kun's friend." Castor said as he smacked the idiot over the head.

The first bishop rubbed the bump on his head. "Ow, yeah that too but still something is wrong... there is no way the empire would release that runt."

"For once you are right and to add to that... it seems he only has half a soul."

"What! Really?"

"Gosh you are slow, anyways Labrador what do you see?" Castor turned his head over to the smallest bishop.

"The flowers are restless and uneasy, Teito-kun's world will be shattered soon." responded Labrabor with sad eyes.

"I see, i will keep a watch on him with my dolls."

[x]

The blackhawk crew rounded up all the rebelling civilians and waited for their leader to come.

"Ugh, ever since those two came into the picture, Aya-tan spends all his alone time plotting ways to capture/torture them. Its unfair i tell you guys!"

They rolled their eyes, fed up with Hyuuga's constant whining. "Hyuuga-sama, it is none of our business what the chief does." his young blonde subordinate said.

"Ah but it is, he is our commander and all he ever does is plot, give orders, meetings, repeat... he doesn't even eat or sleep anymore for the past few days!" the major cried out like the world was out to punish him.

"Hyuuga-kun has a point... i'm very worried about Ayanami-sama also." Kuroyuri agreed.

Haruse sighed. "Well, is anyone going to get the chief? Or do we all prefer waiting?"

"I'll go and bring him here." Katsuragi volunteered.

"No need."

They all jumped at the chief's voice.

"Aya-tan ~ ! You didn't abandon us, i knew you loved us!" the one labeled idiot sobbed in tears of joy.

The chief of staff sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Katsuragi, remind me later to punish a certain person he gives me endless migraines."

"Hai."

"Whaaaat! Thats so cold Aya-tan! Whyyyyyy ~ ?" Hyuuga whined as he fell on his knees and reached up to the sky with his hands. "God, why have you forsaken meeeee ~ ?"

"Never mind, i will do it now." said an annoyed Ayanami, reaching for his infamous whip.

"Oh dear god! SAVE ME!" screamed the now running man, but his leader wasn't playing this time and caught Hyuuga's leg with the whip in one swing.

"NOOOOO! Not again! Help me Konatsu-kun!" trying to crawl away from the leash that held him down.

Konatsu shook his head sadly. _When will he ever learn?_

[x]

On the last day i didn't have to wait long before that bishop returned early in the morning.

And this time he brought along a fellow bishop.

"Castor! You kept a brat in these damned cells? And you call me the twist one... what a hypocrite!" the tall blonde guy accused loudly in shock.

The accused bishop smacked him over the head, knocking off his hat.

"Ouch!"

Castor walked up to my cell. "Ignore the dumb one, he stalked me here." he unlocked the barred door. "As promised you are free to leave."

I jumped off the bed. "Thanks."

The other bishop pushed one one in front of me aside and pointed at me. "So is it true? Are you yet again another friend of that brat?"

"Do you mean Teito?" i verified slowly, unsure of what he meant.

The spiky blonde-haired man rolled his eyes. "Yes brat who else would i mean."

I glanced over at Castor. "Yeah i- wait a second... another friend? Do you mean Mikage?" looking back at the talking bishop.

"Mhm, ever since that other boy showed up, Labrador has this unease feeling. Do you-" but was stopped when glasses bishop pulled his ear, dragging him painfully out of the cage. "-AHH!"

Castor spoke over the hissing blonde's shoulder. "What Frau here is asking is... what do you know about Mikage-kun?"

I blinked. _What kind of question is that?_

But i answered anyways. "Mikage is Teito's closest friend."

Frau ripped himself away from Castor's vice grip. "We already know that you shorty, do you know of anything else that might have happened to him?"

I glared when he called me shorty, it wasn't my fault that i was born short.

"All i know is that he was there with Teito-kun when he escaped. They probably interrogated him, but they wouldn't have released him like you say they did." i confessed to them.

"Then something is indeed very wrong." Castor whispered to himself.

[x]

"Why must i be the one to watch over brats?" Frau sighed as he led me into the crowd of people who stood around the stalls that were selling stuff.

I sighed too. _Is he always this annoying?_

"Why are there so many people here?" i asked instead of voicing my thoughts.

The bishop explained to me that this was a festival.

As we made a turn i questioned. "Then where are we going?"

"I'm trying to find the other brats so pipe down and help me look." he said impatiently.

"Oh." was all i said.

Silent minutes passed before we spotted Teito and Mikage sitting by a large running stream. When i took a closer look i also saw someone else in the sparkling water.

When we walked towards them i blurted out. "Frau, who is that?"

"That's Razette she is a mermaid." the bishop muttered.

The mermaid looked up at us and glanced at the bishop before disappearing into the water.

"Ahh, she left..." Mikage said disappointedly.

Teito shrugged. "She is scared of Frau and i don't blame her."

"Hey! I am sooo not that scary." Frau defended himself.

Mikage gasped at me when he realized who i was. "Alex, is that you?"

My friends stared at me when i nodded. "Yeah, its me." and i paused. "How did you escape Mikage?"

"I didn't escape, they let me go for some reason... i really don't remember."

"Never mind that, where did you go Alex? The bishops said they didn't see you at all when they saved me." Teito asked suddenly.

I sweat dropped. "I don't know since i was unconscious but i think someone different saved me as well." really not wanting to reveal anything about Lazarus.

_As if they would even believe me if i told them._

"I'd better go, got lots of paperwork to finish and whatnot." Frau excused himself and left.

Teito tch-ed. "More like reading his porn collection in the library." he muttered under his breath.

Mikage grabbed me and Teito's hands and grinned.

"C'mon you guys, this festival only comes once a year and i don't want to waste the day sitting here." then dragged us off to the grand celebration that was happening.

That was the best day ever.

[x]

Chief Ayanami quickly but efficiently went through each group of people, brain-washing them with only a glance from his hypnotic eyes. It was draining for his human body but he wanted this over so he could be there to pick up the sklave when the timing was perfect to control Mikage.

_So that's where Alex went. _he thought when he saw through Mikage's eyes that the other runaway was interacting with his puppet and Teito Klein.

The kors that he has been sending there kept being destroyed by those troublesome ghosts.

If he wanted to capture the boy he had to plan this out so that they didn't interfere, but the addition of Alex complicated things since he wanted him as well.

_My mission is capturing Teito, i will do the same for Alex another time. _Ayanami decided as he finished his job, passing by the children since they didn't need to be done the same.

He didn't want to corrupt innocent kids if there was a way around it.


	9. Chapter 9

*Kapitel 9*

That night I argued with them, telling them I was going to sleep on the floor and not in either of the two beds pushed together that they slept on.

Teito and Mikage wore only shorts.

"What's wrong Alex? We are all males here." Teito said and I the face mask I had on froze at that ironic comment.

"Yeah, besides that floor is probably uncomfortable to sleep on so take off those awful robes and I will move over." Mikage added while patting the empty space that was meant for me.

I sighed, resorting to telling a dirty lie.

"Look guys... I have this contagious rash all over my body and I don't want you guys to catch it so please lets drop this and let me sleep on the damn floor."

For a split second there was shocked disgust in their eyes before it changed to quick understanding.

"Oh." was their response.

I ignored them and went over to grab a blanket from the shelves. "Yeah... its really bad and whatnot so please don't tell anyone about this..." trying to make the sad story more dramatic and convincing.

Teito nodded first. "We won't tell... sorry we were so pushy before."

"Yeah." Mikage second that.

I smiled weakly at them and rolled myself up like an huge egg roll on the floor. "Night guys." feeling horrible about lying to my only friends.

During the night I could faintly hear Teito and Mikage whispering to each other from across the room but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

[x]

At the middle of the night, three bishops discussed with the arch-bishop about the sudden increase of kor.

"I have a bad feeling about this, kor usually don't enter this place unless they are suicidal. And in the past few days -ever since Teito-kun showed up- the kor have been targeting him only." Castor noted as he thought about who might behind all this.

"But that brat is withholding information so we don't know all the facts." Frau added with annoyance.

"Teito-kun needs time to heal his heart, he has been through so much after all." Labrador voiced his opinion with a gentle smile.

"Who cares what the runt needs! He puts this very church in danger with all the kors that's been attacking him! I say we force him to tell us everything that he knows!"

"Calm down Frau-kun, i'm very concerned like you but we must use this opportunity to uncover who is behind all this." the archbishop finally spoke.

The bickering bishops sweat dropped and turned to face Jio, forgetting that he was there listening to them.

Castor furrowed his brows. "And how will that happen? This person -whoever he is- has only dispatched kor here so how are we going to find out whom is behind this?"

"I agreed with four-eyes for once, how the heck are we supposed to find out who is doing this?"

"Because this person obviously wants Teito-kun so he will try a different method at some point, right Jio-sama?" Labrador pointed out correctly and Jio nodded.

"Correct, all we can do is wait and prepare for another encounter." Jio stated to his fellow clergymen.

Not realizing they were forgetting a very important topic.

[x]

The next day the church held a baptizing ceremony for all the young children under the age of 13, and when I peeked inside I gasped at how crowded the place really was.

[x]

After taking a long needed shower in the bathroom I wandered about since I was very claustrophobic and didn't want to go inside the church.

I gazed at the big fluffy clouds when I shivered suddenly.

_**Alex, there is something not right. I feel the presence of somebody evil and controlling nearby.**_

_What?_

_**And I sense that your friend, Teito, is in grave danger.**_

_What! _I repeated. _Where is he?_

_**Back inside the church, up high, running away from someone sent to capture him**__**.**_

[x]

Without hesitating, I ran back inside the maze-like church following Lazarus directions. My chest aching, I ran as fast as my small body would allow and finally stopping before a mysterious looking double doors and pushed the doors open. Not realizing that this was nearly impossible since it was magically locked.

I froze at the sight that tugged painfully at my heart.

Mikage held up an unconscious Teito by his neck while a long bony wing came out of the blonde's back.

"What are you doing!" I cried at them and the one winged boy glanced over at me, there was this red tint in his cold eyes.

I knew instantly that this wasn't Mikage.

"Well well, isn't this a surprise. I most certainly didn't expect you to show up… Alexander Knight." Mikage spoke in a voice that was at the same time his but not his. As if it was mingled with someone else's.

His icy, emotionless voice chilled me to the bone but I swear I heard it before.

"Y- you're not Mikage so who are you?" I asked quietly but he heard it anyways.

The total stranger stare pierced into my very soul and that scared me shit-less.

"You don't recognize my voice?" he said after a few moments passed, smirking evilly as if he found the best play toy in the whole world.

I slowly shook my head too nervous to form words at the moment.

"Ah… let's just say I'm from the military." He revealed before tossing Teito over his shoulder.

_**Alex, he is extremely dangerous and not someone we should fight… please run away.**_

I ignored Lazarus's warning and walked closer to them. "Why do you want Teito… and why are you controlling Mikage..?" glancing at the only kor wing.

Mikage's cold menacing eyes bore into my own like he was trying to read my soul again but failed and he narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Answer me this first, who are you?"

I could only stare dumbly at him, not understanding the question at all. "Huh?"

"Apparently, your savior -this Lazarus- injured Hyuuga as well as many soldiers, then brought down a fleet ship days later…" his voice trailed off as if he was thinking. "So I will ask you again, who is this Lazarus and who are you that shares a body with him?"

_**He knows too much, let me deal with him.**_

I felt Lazarus start to gain control but somehow I managed to push him back.

_No, not yet. That kor still has a hold on Mikage. I must find out why._

_**Master –Alex-, please. That is no kor, he only has half a soul and right now is being possessed.**_

_How did you know that?_

_**The one wing is something kor can't do. They always want a complete soul and see how he speaks with two voices?**_

_Yeah?_

_**That's because right now he is overshadowing the other half of the soul, which is Mikage.**_

_So how is it even possible to lose half your soul in the first place?_

"Are you going to answer me or stand there and chat with him all day?" a voice demanded with hidden irritation.

I blinked as the unknown person snapped me away from my inner conversation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." denying it because I refuse to spill anything. "Now, tell me what's going on here. What do you want from Teito-kun?" I finished.

The enemy let out an annoyed sigh. "If only I didn't have such limited time… I would capture you too." he said and turned to leave with his prisoner.

Without thinking or realizing what I did, I stole information from Lazarus.

"Wait Ayanami." I blurted out and Mikage stopped. "Or would you prefer Verloren?" and the so called Ayanami whipped his head around that.

A questioning look showed in his eyes as he spoke but one word. "How?"

**Hi fellow readers, i feel that this story is really crappy compared to some i have read elsewhere in this nice site. So please let me know if you want me to continue updating this series by reviewing and saying so. Otherwise i might give up altogether on this. Ideas and suggestions are always welcomed if you decide to review. Thanks.**

**p.s Sorry that this fanfic is so mary-sue-like, i haven written very little in my young life.**

**-Love smallpumpkin**


	10. Chapter 10

*Kapitel 10*

I felt in control when I uttered the following words. "I know what you seek… its Pandora's Box right?"

The look written on Mikage's face was unreadable.

_Where is all this courage coming from? This is so not like me._

_**How did you know about before? Ah! You used my memories? This is totally unacceptable!**_

And I continued. "How do you feel about a trade? Teito for information on the location of the box."

Ayanami's host's eye twitched and he spoke with deep venom. "You don't deserve a trade… besides, for all I know you could be bluffing."

"You're not very smart as everyone says. Are you sure you want to gamble on something like this? It is your eternal body after all." I said with a knowing smirk.

Mikage dropped Teito on the floor with a thud. _Yes he has taken the bait but… I think I just pissed him off as well._

_**Why did you do that! Are you trying to get yourself captured?**_

_I'm trying to wait for help to arrive and stop this twisted plan from happening._

_**If that is that case then let me out. I will punish that man.**_

_See what I mean? Punish! All you ever do is fight without mercy and I don't let that happen to Mikage._

"Chatting again?" a familiar voice said in a bored tone. "Well listen carefully, I have changed my mind."

"You did?"

"Yes, I will capture you as well so prepare yourself because I will enjoy defeating you." He spoke as a multiple dark zaiphons formed around his hand.

_Wow, like I didn't expect that. _All the courage I had just evaporated into thin air as Ayanami's human puppet ran directly at me, ready to take me down by force.

[A/N, I wanted to add Zehel here but I decided that a little battle scene would be better instead.]

Having no time I raised my hand in a swing, blocking off his attack with a shield of my own. I was certain that it would shattered like it had before but it didn't.

It must have been Lazarus doing. There was no other explanation.

Mikage quickly summoned zaiphon in his other hand and brought it down in a flash, combining the two attacks in a blinding red light.

I didn't notice it but zaiphon swirled everywhere being redirected by my barrier that was mostly his power.

"You think this little barrier will stop me?" Ayanami said as calm and collected as ever and the very atmosphere hissed with raw power to back up his taunt.

The protective shield began to crack everywhere as Mikage's attack became more and more powerful.

_**Ugh, he is overwhelming my own power…**_

Then suddenly the assault stopped as he jumped away, landing yards away. And when I looked over I saw why. His vessel was literally steaming and I could only wonder how come?

_**It's because he pushed Mikage past his own limits. His body can't handle that much raw power.**_

I didn't respond as I stared over at him, he was glaring down at his burnt hands before he did so at me. And if Ayanami wasn't so in control of his emtions I bet he would be cursing out loud right now.

But he hmph'd as if such trivial restraints meant nothing to him at all. _Bastard._

Then the air crackled violently as a dark glowing energy formed instead of another zaiphon. But this wasn't like the attack Hyuuga used. It was more, way more disturbing and filled with malice than Hyuuga's has ever been.

[A/N, this is the same attack used during the end of the anime version.]

When Mikage fired that attack, it twisted and turned like a whip would do. Slashing through my shield as if it was butter after causing a firey explosion, and I had to jump away beforehand.

"Run pitiful boy, run. If you think I care what happens to this host then you are sadly mistaken." Ayanami said as he repeatedly flicked that deadly attack at me.

And I had run constantly to avoid getting hit by something that was created by negative emotions. From Ayanami's negative emotions at that, a very bad thing to get struck by.

_**This is very bad, that attack can't be blocked by anything we can create without causing a devastating explosive reaction because our emotions are too far opposite from his own. **_

_What! Then what are we going to do?_

Bang! The snake made of darkness collided in front of me, sending me flying backwards slamming into a wall. I gasped when the oxygen was knocked out of me.

[x]

Frau growled in frustration when he couldn't find the brats anywhere. And he did search everywhere except the room of trials which is where he headed in his ghostly reaper form, phasing through walls in the process.

_Damn brat, where the heck are you? I can't feel your presence at all! _He thought as he floated up a long spiral of steps.

Very desperate to find and rescueTeito, wherever that annoying brat ran off too.

Castor's doll that has been watching over the boy, had been destroyed so he didn't know where Teito was currently at either. So that left him off on a wild goose chase.

He was going to get scolded by Jio when he returned because he abandoned his post during the holy ceremonial blessing. _Oh well._

[x]

Ayanami grinned like some sadistic freak, pleased that he finally knocked out that running child.

He was about to walk over to place a promise collar on him as well but Alex's eyes shot open, blood red eyes glaring up at him. "So we finally meet."

[x]

"**You have injured my master for the final time!" **I hissed angrily at the smirking blonde teenager.

I stood up from my sitting position and sent a pointed finger at him.

Verloren has been and always will be destroying the lives of all his enemies.

"Bold words coming from you, care to elaborate on how you will accomplish such a feat?" Ayanami said.

"_**Quiet fool! I don't want to hear anymore words out of your vile mouth."**_

But it seemed to egg on the chief of staff to keep on talking. "Me, a fool? Don't make me laugh. If anyone, it must be you to shut that troublesome mouth of yours. All you ever do is shout death threats, it really is quite annoying."

"**How dare you make fun of me!"**

"I could care less what you demand of me. Now that it's just you and me, tell me, where is Pandora's Box that your host let slip before?" Ayanami questioned.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. **"As if I will tell you anything, you despicable monster."**

He sighed for once. "Always the hard way…"

Mikage, faster than Hyuuga had been, gripped my neck in an instant. I tried to take a swing at him but he pinned both my arms over my head. Shoving me into the wall with his own body to keep me from kicking him or moving.

"**Let me go you sick bastard!" **I shrieked at him when he absorbed my energy into his own body.

Before my eyes, the extra power healed Mikage's wounds that he inflicted himself when he over-used his body.

"Ah, that is much better." Ayanami said as he smirked down at me. "Your combined soul is deliciously tasty… such a shame I can't take it all."

I shot daggers at him with my eyes, too weaken to summon up an attack or anything to shove this evil manipulator away. **"I… will kill… you…" **I spat weakly.

"Now now, enough will your silly threats." He lowered his face to my own. "Although I highly doubt you would know anything about the box, I feel it is necessary to interrogate you on this matter. So, where is my precious body?"

**So i have gotten alot of reviews about keeping this story alive and as promise i will. It warms my heart to see so many eager readers waiting for me to update. Thank you so much. I don't know if i should go along with the manga and have Zehel prevent Ayanami from capturing Alex and Teito or have Ayanami run off with his two hostages. I will let the reviews decide. Hehe.**

**p.s I have been encouraged to find a beta-reader so will anyone be my reader beforehand? I really need to improve on my writing skills.**

**Your writer -smallpumpkin**


	11. Chapter 11

**The reviews have been taken in and Ayanami has been voted to take away Alex and Teito! This means that this has officially turned in an AU. Even though this goes totally different from how I have written it down on my Gmail. I will give what the readers want! Yahoo! Oh, I will be making a rewrite for this series so please let me know if I should drop this one and focus on the rewrite or keep this alive as well. Let me know by means of reviews. Thank you!**

*Kapitel 11*

When I refused to answered Ayanami's question, he slammed me yet again into the wall only this time harder and a whole lot more painful.

"Where is it? I don't have all day you know." He growled at me, finally letting his emotion seep through that emotionless mask that he always kept up.

"**You are a fool if you think I will tell you that!" **I hissed back and struggled under his strong hold he had on me.

Mikage squeezed my throat tightly and I let out a wordless cry. "Resisting is futile, one way or another I will regain my body again and if you know anything I will make you spill everything."

When that burning fire entered my lungs, I couldn't stop the tears as I was slowly suffocating to death.

"Painful isn't it? Too bad for you, this is only the beginning."

He heartlessly gazed at me, clearly not affected by his own agonizing cruelty and I felt something snap within me causing Mikage to smirk. "What a surprise, you really do have two personalities."

Very dark emotions enveloped me as the beast clawed its way out, outraged by his own pain.

I fought for control, so I didn't noticed Mikage release his hold on my neck to fish out another collar and quickly placed it around my neck, only using one hand.

An ear-piercing roar escaped from my lips, rattling the very walls. **"Verloren!"**

There was no thinking done, I only acted on my instincts and right now I wanted to rip apart the he who sucked away my powers and also placed this restraint on me!

So with a beeping sound filling the air I had no other choice reached forward and bite down with all my might on his chest, he was too tall to be bitten on the face or neck.

It worked and Mikage jumped away clutching the spot where I bit him. "Disgusting demon! How dare you bite me with your fangs!" he snarled at me, officially pissed off.

"**What's wrong? Can't handle a sinful bite? How the most perfect creation has fallen to rock bottom." **I sneered with a laugh.

"Quiet! This has gone on long enough, I will break you into nothing later." Ayanami glared at me before adding. "Pain."

The moment he ordered the command my entire body lit up in unbearable pain and I fell on my knees, clutching my head as if would explode. **"Ugh… damn you…"**

"Behave and maybe I will lift the pain away." Ayanami ordered before walking over to a neglected sleeping induced Teito.

[A/N, poor Teito-kun… I really did neglect him too. Oh well, he is always the star in so many other stories :D]

"**Stupid host… is holding me… back…"**

"Don't blame your weaknesses on other people."

I growled at that and started to sway back and forth, feeling really light-headed and dizzy.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" another voice boomed.

When I whipped my head around I saw a reaper ghost of bones by the door, he carried a gigantic scythe over his shoulders.

"Dramatic as always."

The ghost turned his skull, to look at Mikage, which is funny because he has no eyes, in fact was a skeleton. But the situation we were in demanded seriousness.

"That soul! It has already left and you are just playing around with his body! How dare you!" the reaper accused with disgust.

"**Dammit it… all…" **I blacked out, my human host's couldn't handle any more pain.

[x]

"Where are your comrades? Or you think you can handle me by yourself?" Mikage asked with bored tone, picking up Teito.

The reaper growled deeply in response. "I don't need them to defeat the likes of you!" and charged after the possessed boy.

"Stupidity will get you killed Zehel."Mikage said and swiftly dodged the attack, the raggs child hanging lifelessly over his shoulder.

"Argh! How the hell do you know my name?" Missing the lightning fast target as his weapon dug into the thin bridge.

A red river of zaiphon struck the ghost known as Zehel, from behind, before he could pull out his scythe. Sending him flying upward and crashing into the ceiling with a ground-shaking explosion, rubble raining down in all sizes, some, puncturing holes as they made impact with the bridges.

"This was so easy… that I am rather disappointed." Ayanami muttered and made his way to retrieve the unconscious Alex as well. "Release pain." Forgetting that the child was still under his command. _Oh well, this will teach that unstable angel a lesson he won't soon forget._

From above, the figure of the ghost reaper came crashing down, landing into the water below with a loud splash sound.

Mikage picked up Alex, and like Teito, swung him over his other shoulder, his inhuman strength allowing him to do so and handle with ease the overbearing weight on his own human host.

And then it happened.

His ribcage was ripped apart, taking away a chuck of his flesh and organs that the large flying weapon flew off with, heading ahead and into the air making another turn back to him.

"What-" Ayanami blinked. _Th-that's my scythe!_

Out of the corner of his eyesight, Zehel appeared again, all broken and bruised before his body started to repair itself slowly.

"That f*cking hurt! You damn asshole!" Zehel roared.

Mikage gritted his teeth; the insolent reaper never learns his lesson. And to make matters worse, his own precious scythe wouldn't listen to his orders unless he himself was here instead of a mere human he was using as a puppet.

"How dare you use that scythe against me!" Mikage hissed as he barely missed the incoming scythe from slicing him in two, his gaping wound slowing him down. "Foolish Zehel, you will surely pay for this!"

Zehel laughed at him, and Mikage had to constantly be moving and dodging his scythe that he unleashed.

Ayanami, through his puppet, attempted many tries to stop his own stolen weapon by means of zaiphon. But it was all futile, that damned thing couldn't be beaten or stopped, such is the power of that scythe needed to match and be of use to the greatest creation that has ever been made.

Mikage grunted from the unbearable pain he, Ayanami, and his host body was in, as he dodged yet another attack, all while carrying two useless deadweights.

_If only I had full control over vertrag's ability… I could win this stupid little battle in a heartbeat. _Ayanami thought bitterly.

Thinking of a plan, Mikage dropped Alex on the floor with a low thud, but quickly jumped away again from his ever persistent pursuer as it left a cut on his cheek.

"Wake up Alex, and fight for me." He ordered from a distance.

[x]

I woke up in a flash, it was as if a shock of electricity brought me back from the sleeping dead. My head pounded with a painful migraine and I groaned. "Oww…"

"Use Lazarus to stop this scythe. Now." The voice of Ayanami commanded out of the blue.

As if he was my brain, my body followed suit, standing up even though I felt sore all over. "Whaaat?"

That familiar power of Lazarus entered my body, and I, oblivious to the fact that I forced it out of him.

_**Stop! You are under the influence of that collar! This is not r-**_

But Ayanami seemed to predict this and once again ordered me to block Lazarus out of my head.

"What the hell are you babbling about you damn kor!" Another voice yelled and I looked over to discover a reaper and…

"Ahh! A reaper! A real live reaper! Don't take my life!" I cried out and backed away in fear.

"Huh! What? Y-you can see me?" The reaper asked incredulously.

I nodded and backed away even more, but a certain someone had different plans.

"Enough chit-chat! Obey me and stop this scythe!" Ayanami snapped as the chasing scythe managed to slice a deep cut into his leg this time.

As if my body had a will of its own, I watched in awe as I weaved in blinding zaiphon, a bright cage around the demonic looking scythe, gluing it to the wall high up. The living scythe growled and hissed in response at being bound.

_Did I just do that… and what the heck, I listened and did what ayanami ordered? _"What the hell is g-"

But my voice was drowned out by a louder one.

"What the f*ck! How did in world did you manage to bind that scythe let alone see it!"


End file.
